


Here Lies the Abyss

by TheCookieAlchemist



Series: Astrid Hawke: The Champion of Kirkwall [4]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieAlchemist/pseuds/TheCookieAlchemist
Summary: Hawke writes to Anders and tells him of the events at Adamant.
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Astrid Hawke: The Champion of Kirkwall [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607695
Kudos: 4





	Here Lies the Abyss

Anders,

You would not believe what Varric got me into with the Inquisition. Ancient magisters, horrors, demon armies, blood magic...just like the old days, really.

So let's start with the Inquisitor, Elise Trevelyan. She used to be a Templar, and I was fully prepared to dislike her on principle, but she's actually a pretty good person. A bit too religious for my liking, but her heart is in the right place and she seems to want to change things. She also has a good sense of humor and called Meredith a "lyrium-addled bitch", which automatically puts her in my good books.

I do have to question her taste in men, though. She's interested in  _ Cullen. _ Cullen, of all people! They seem to be getting all lovey-dovey with each other, and it's a truly disgusting spectacle.

Anyways, the Calling that all the Orlesian Wardens were hearing was actually just Corypheus, so we can just add "failed to kill him" to my ever-growing list of reasons to drink more. Their commander, a truly excellent judge of character, thought it would be a great idea to ally with a Tevinter magister who was so obviously evil that I'm surprised he didn't spend more time twirling that stupid mustache of his. He was having the Warden mages use blood magic and bind themselves to demons, which made them thralls of Corypheus. I'm glad that you and Jocelyn got away from the Wardens when you did.

So we stormed their fortress and managed to stop them, but we took a tumble off a high place and ended up in the Fade. Don't worry, we didn't die. Well, most of us didn't die. Elise opened up a portal and took several people - including Loghain and I - into the lair of a Nightmare demon that feeds on fear. Very cheerful experience, and not one I care to repeat.

Anyway, Loghain is dead, probably. He threw himself between us and the Nightmare to buy everyone time to escape. I know we didn't know him well, but he seemed like a good man, and I feel like his sacrifice was my fault, since I'm the one who unleashed Corypheus.

Well, what's done is done. I'm on my way to Weisshaupt to tell the senior Wardens what happened. I won't be alone - Bethany is coming with me. I get the feeling this isn't going to be a fun visit to see members of an order that almost destroyed itself.

Anyways, I hope you're doing well, love. Tell Jocelyn I said hi and that Leliana is fine, and don't let Justice drive you crazy. We don't need another revolution. When I get back, I'll want that sandwich you promised me.

Love,

Astrid Hawke


End file.
